Don Coyote and Sancho Panda against Maltese De Sade (DeviantArt stuff)
After seeing the episode of Chip and Dale´s Rescue Rangers was Le Purr-fect Crime. Here is the picture of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda against Maltese De Sade. STORY: Don Coyote and Sancho Panda are going to trip to Paris, France from Europe with their suitcases and trip to the plane, After Don Coyote and Sancho Panda are having fun in the plane, Don Coyote and Sancho Panda are getting out of the plane and arriving in Paris, France from Europe, Don Coyote and Sancho Panda are seeing Seine with The Eiffel Tower, Notre-Dame de Paris, the Louvre with a pyramid and Arc de Triomphe, Marques et Médias en France (in English: Brands and Media in France) it features Asterix, Maestro (Procidis), Pif et Hercule et plus (in english: and more), Suddenly the french dog poodles are running away, Don Coyote and Sancho Panda are calling to the stop french dog poodles, L'homme riche français de France (in english: The french rich man from France) is nose calls for Snookims his poodles, Don Coyote and Sancho Panda are decucing that look the window in a building was Maltese de Sade is Fat Cat´s cousin with Le Sewer and Ratatouille (Chip and Dale´s Rescue Rangers) talks about no french poodle dogs allowed, Don Coyote and Sancho Panda are arriving in the building of Maltese de Sade, Maltese De Sade is saying ¨Sacre bleu, Don Coyote and Sancho Panda!¨ and Le Sewer and Ratatouille (Chip and Dale´s Rescue Rangers) are saying ¨I hate Coyote and Panda!¨, Don Coyote and Sancho Panda are using ready their eggs are splaating to Maltese de Sade, Don Coyote and Sancho Panda are addmiting that Maltese de Sade and it´s Fat Cat cousin, Don Coyote and Sancho Panda are using whipped cream cans and Maltese de Sade, Le Sewer and Ratatouille (Chip and Dale´s Rescue Rangers) are using vines and Don Coyote and Sancho Panda are using whipped cream cans to squirt Maltese de Sade, Le Sewer and Ratatouille (Chip and Dale´s Rescue Rangers), Don Coyote and Sancho Panda are using the telephone to calls the french human police cops and says: Hello, Police Cops! It´s time to arresting!. The french police cops are driving in the police car, later arrives Maltese de Sade, Le Sewer and Ratatouille (Chip and Dale´s Rescue Rangers) are scared by the french human police cops and says: ¨Maltese de Sade! You´re under arrest!¨ and Maltese de Sade: ¨I´m not kidding, it was those police human cops, I say!¨, then Maltese de Sade, Le Sewer and Ratatouille are arresting with their handcuffs and defeated in the french police car, while Don Coyote and Sancho Panda are happy and laughing, the french poodle dogs are return when Don Coyote and Sancho Panda are happy and finally Don Coyote and Sancho Panda are riding in the boat to return to home. Note: The characters and stuff are not made by TomArmstrong20 are in the live-action backgrounds. from DeviantArt: TomArmstrong20 Category:My art STUFF